


Thinking About You

by stardropdream



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it is not her life that flashes before her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You

She’s never stopped to think about what death would feel like. Even when she knew she would end like this, kissing Subaru goodbye and searching for Seishirou. She’s never thought about what it would feel like, what she would say as her last words. She could only ever think about Subaru.   
  
She knows about the idea of life flashing before her eyes. She knows about the idea . But as she bleeds and slumps against Seishirou, it is not her life she sees. It is Subaru’s. It is the life she is saving. The life she hopes will forgive her.


End file.
